The Traitor Games
by BananaLlamaRama
Summary: Everyone knows what happened after the Battle of Hogwarts. Everything but the truth. Hunger Games/Harry Potter crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own "The Fantasmigorical Adventures of Phillip the Socially Awkward Squirrel", but no other award winning book series.

**Author's Note: **I was just reading the Hunger Games, when my mam switched to "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Pt. 1" on the TV, and this alternate universe was born! Since I don't know how to make a poll, review which character you want to win (or die painfully, or go insane, or go on a drug fuelled killing spree). If you have any questions, feel free to message or review or whatever is convenient for you.

Also, this doesn't have anything to do with the characters in the actual Hunger Games, it just takes the Games themselves and puts the in the Potterverse, if that makes any sense at all.

**The Traitor Games**

He now rules it all now, from the crumbling rubble of Muggle New York, to the barren wasteland once known as China. All seeing, all knowing, immortal, unstoppable. Harry Potter never stood a chance against him. Resistance still feebly exists in Britain. Those who stood against him at Hogwarts shall now pay dearly…

* * *

><p>The Dark Lord stood centre stage in the dark, a triumphant smirk on his twisted features as the image is broadcast across Britain, to all those who defied him. Illuminated by sickly green flames lit in the wall torches, Nagini curls continuously around his bare feet as he addresses the masses watching in fear and hatred.<p>

"Ah, my dear friends! I apologise for cutting straight to business, but it seems that some of you are a bit…. Reluctant to except the new order of things. However, I believe I have some inspiration for those of you who are unsure of where your loyalty lies."

He snaps his spindly fingers, and four Death Eaters appear, each dragging three chained children no older than 18. They weakly struggle, but are bound by both charms and chains. Voldemort chuckles darkly, gesturing to the children with his wand.

"These lucky people have been chosen for a little game. Each has been chosen because of their foolish involvement in trying to plot my downfall, and their House. Representing Gryffindor, we have young Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger and Mr. Longbottom."

Said Gryffindors glare fiercely at the Dark Lord and struggle weakly against their bonds, much to his amusement. He moves on swiftly, acknowledging each "contender" with the Cruciatus curse.

"For Ravenclaw, Ms. Lovegood, Ms. Patil and Mr. Boot. From Hufflepuff, here are Ms. Abbott, Ms. Bones, and Mr. Finch-Fletchley. And finally, here we have Slytherin. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini and Ms. Parkinson."

Their screams echo for a few long moments, Voldemort relishes them with a satisfied smile. The Death Eaters bow and take their leave while he sighs and faces the teenagers once again.

"The rules of this game are simple. The twelve of you shall be released into the Forbidden Forest; hidden in the forest are Muggle supplies and weapons, seeing as those who defy me are as worthless as them. You'll be at the mercy of the elements, the ghastly creatures that dwell there... And each other. The game ends when only one of you is left alive."

Startled gasps escape their mouths, Neville and Ron screaming in protest, Padma, Hannah, and Susan sobbing loudly. Luna, Terry, Hermione, Blaise and Pansy seem numb, while Draco tries to feebly plead for his life.

"My Lord, I never betrayed you! My loyalty is only to you, I didn't help Pott-"

"_**SILENCIO!"**_

All falls silent as Voldemort leans toward the blond boy, Draco's eyes flitting around the room to avoid meeting the reptilian eyes of his lord. He winces as Voldemort harshly grabs hold of his hair, forcing the Slytherin to look him straight in the eye.

"My dear boy, I know fully well you didn't help him. However, he was well within your grasp and you refused to seize the opportunity. Mistakes as grave as that are too much to be forgiven."

Releasing the sobbing boy, he drinks in the sight of those in front of him who are doomed to die. He cocks his head to the side as his train of thought returns to him. A dark chuckle escapes his lips before he smiles viscously at the stunned crowds, not believing what is unfolding as they sit in their homes.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yes! Every moment of these games shall be broadcast to all of you. Anyone refusing to watch will be dealt with severely. Of course, the victor shall be rewarded their freedom. Until all resistance groups surrender, these games shall be annual."

He could practically hear the gasps of shock from those filthy scum watching, feel their fear for their children's lives. And their will to fight evaporating. From the corner of his eye, he sees the Weasley boy trying to break free from his bonds. A quick _**CRUCIO **_sorts him out, and Voldemort now addresses the redhead.

"Ah yes, Mr. Weasley. A Gryffindor through and through, valiantly trying to escape your fate. You have a large family of blood traitors, yes? It would truly be a shame if you didn't co-operate. It be quite unfortunate if an _accident_ of some sort was to befall them..."

The contenders know that Voldemort could destroy their families with less than a flick of the Elder Wand. Tears stream silently down some of the teenagers cheeks, some stare stonily ahead, as the full reality of their faith sinks in. A maniacal laugh escapes the Dark Lord's lips as he grins wickedly before continuing.

"At the full moon, _let the games begin….._"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own this story

**Author's Note: **I apologise for the shortness. And thanks to anyone who reviewed or alerted this story or added it to favourites!

**The Traitor Games**

The full moon hangs hauntingly in the sky, illuminating the twelve figures in a clearing deep within the Forbidden Forest. They stand in a perfect circle, surrounding a giant metal serpent hollowed out, stuffed to the brim with camping supplies and Muggle weapons. They are seemingly awaiting instructions. Suddenly, a blond girl makes a break for it, attempting to escape her faith. Hidden in the foliage of a tree, a shout rings out.

_**"AVADA KEDAVRA!"**_

Hannah falls to the ground and stares unseeingly at the sky. Only the green bruise on her face shows the devastation of the spell just cast upon her. A chocked gasp comes from Susan Bones, her best friend now laying dead in front of her. A cackle comes from the caster of the spell, still invisible in the tree tops.

"We told you not to move! Not until th-"

A cannon sounds, signalling for the Games to commence. The majority rush towards the snake to claim supplies. Ron grabs a knife lying at the foot of the mound and races for cover in the forest, as Susan, Terry, Draco, Hermione, Luna and Padma already had. Blaise and Neville struggle over a large rucksack as Pansy sneaks by and takes a much smaller bag of resources and a spear. She retreats, knowing that those who stay are likely to die. Justin hides close by, waiting for the struggling boys to leave so he can scavenge in peace. He doesn't have to wait long, as Blaise stumbles and falls. Neville seizes the opportunity and a nearby sword. Blaise has no time for words before he becomes a full head shorter. Sighing wearily, Neville picks up the bag and heads out into the Forest. The cannon sounds to signal the Slytherin's death.

* * *

><p>Ron vaguely wonders which of his former classmates has fallen, but he hears the distinct sound of a twig snapping under someone's foot. Heart pounding furiously in his ears, he crawls into a hollow in a nearby tree, desperately hoping that the footsteps are simply his imagination. No. It's undeniable, someone knows where he is. As a hand invades his hiding spot, he lunge forward and stabs the intruder, his knife sticking through their palm. He recognises the owner of the scream, her dreamy tone obvious even in her state of agony. Blood drips from the gash in her hand, staining the ground crimson. The Weasley sighs in relief.<p>

"Bloody hell, Luna, you scared me! Oh, sorry about your hand their. Thought you were Malfoy."

Luna doesn't seem to be paying any attention to the ginger. She stares transfixed at her wound, watching it weave intricate patterns on her porcelain skin before sliding to the ground. Removing the knife imbedded in her limb, she wipes the blade off her sleeve. Luna addresses the confused Gryffindor after a few long moments.

"Your parents have a lot of children, don't they? Ginny, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill. But you see, I'm all my father has left. I'm sorry, Ron. I really am."

Ron looks at her in confusion, her intentions becoming clear to him only when she plunges his own knife into his throat. He tries to speak, but is rewarded with only a chocked gurgle and a dribble of blood from the corner of his mouth for his efforts. Mumbling apologies while tears run from her eyes, the Ravenclaw removes the knife from his windpipe. Panic is clear in Ron's eyes as Luna stabs him straight through his heart. For a moment, he thrashes violently. Then, the cannon fires for the third time.

* * *

><p>Hermione hides high in the trees, hoping to avoid catching the attention of the two Ravenclaws and one Hufflepuff trekking below her. A sigh of relief leaves her as the group head on their way deeper into the forest. Suddenly, a hand covers her mouth, blocking her scream from reaching any ears besides her attacker. A voice whispers gently in her ear.<p>

"I'm going to let go now. If you scream, we're both dead. Nod if you understand."

The Muggleborn nodded, and gasped for air as soon as her assailant released turned to glare harshly at them, but could only gawk in shock as she saw none other than a Slytherin behind her.

"Pansy?"

Hermione clenches her fists, preparing for an attack, but Pansy rolls her eyes at the Gryffindor.

"Relax, Granger. If I was going to kill you, I would have just pushed you off, wouldn't I?"

The brunette stares at the other girl in bewilderment. Pansy is one of the people she's sure would be glad if she died.

"Then what do you want, Parkinson?"

Pansy looks at her old enemy before she spits out her request, as if the words themselves leave a bitter taste in her mouth.

"We should be allies. You know these woods, and I'm betting you actually paid attention in Herbology, know what plants we can eat. We could survive if we work together."

For a long moment, Hermione looks at the girl as if she has two heads.

"Why would I partner with you? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Pansy smirks at her, and begins to speak as if Hermione is a smile child throwing a tantrum.

"Because, could you really hurt someone if it came down to it? Knowing that some family is grieving because you killed their precious little treasure?"

The blood drains from Hermione's face as she recalls Arthur and Molly weeping over Fred. No. She can never bring herself to cause that kind of pain. She grimaces and holds her hand out towards Pansy.

"I see your point. Partners?"

Pansy mirrors the Gryffindor's enthusiasm as she shakes the outstretched hand. They both know their survival depends on the other girl... At least until they killed the other.

"Partners."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2:<strong> What do you think? I think Hermione is a bit out of character, but


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer:** Not mine. Ever.

**Author's Note:** Here it is! A few ore painful deaths to brighten up your day. Oh, and I apologise if you were going to review who you wanted to win, and I killed them... That was just rude on my part.

* * *

><p>A new day has dawned on the Forbidden Forest. The creatures of the night shy away from the light breaking through the dense clouds, but 10 Hogwarts students remain awake in their fear, knowing that even those they trust the most could be plotting their downfall in these twisted games.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco clutches desperately to his makeshift club, a crude branch torn from one of the ancient trees of the forest. Dark circles mark the porcelain skin beneath his grey eyes, which dart about frantically to search for danger. Up ahead, he glances a flash of red disappear into a thicket. He smiles shakily to himself before chasing the figure, confident in his chances against the Weasley boy. Struggling as thorns rip his cloak, Draco loses hold of his club which becomes invisible in the undergrowth. He grits his teeth, determined to break through the copse. Finally he breaks into the light of a clearing with his prey standing in the centre facing towards the distance, nearby a pile of foliage. The Slytherin is momentarily shocked; it's not a blood traitor, but Susan Bones, the ginger Hufflepuff. Draco grins now, delighted at the prospect of facing a mere Hufflepuff. He casually picks up a nearby branch before rushing forward, as silent as the Bloody Baron himself. Susan doesn't turn or make a sound until Draco sprints through the pile of leaves behind her. As she leaps out of his path, Draco lets out a startled cry. His leg is caught in a vine noose, and he thrashes desperately to try and free himself.<p>

"You filthy half-blood! Let me down from here, now!"

He feels the noose tighten around his ankle, causing him to whimper slightly at the pain. There are whispers from the trees as the noose starts to cut off his circulation. As if responding to Draco's scream, Padma and Terry step into the clearing looking haggard, the latter holding the vine that suspends the blond boy. Terry grimaces as he looks up at the dangling Slytherin.

"Or what, Malfoy? Is your father going to hear about this? Will he care that you're dead, or be ashamed you were outsmarted by 'filthy half-bloods?"

Tears stung Draco's eyes as he glared down at the trio beneath him. Padma looked nearly apologetic, but Terry and Susan remained stony faced at his show of emotion.

"Just do it. Kill me."

Susan's face paled slightly and Terry turned around, refusing to look at his captive. Padma whispered to her housemate before gently taking the vine from him and beginning to tie it to the trunk of a sturdy old tree. The Patil girl glanced up at Draco, her stupid sympathetic look still plastered on her face. As she wound the vine around the tree, the noose began cutting into his ankle. Padma began to speak as Draco bit his lip fiercely to keep himself from screaming.

"We promised we weren't going to kill anyone. We're not going to be like you and your family. Pretty soon, that vine's going to cut into your leg. There'll only be a little blood, but it'll be enough. Acromantula have an amazing sense of smell."

Padma looked at her companions as Draco's eyes widened in pure terror. He begs and pleads and curses, scratching at his restraint to no avail. His captors flee the scene swiftly, but the Malfoy's pleads still ring in their heads, until there's a new noise from the now far-gone clearing. The clicking gets louder and louder, nearly drowning out Draco's final blood-curdling scream.

Almost.

* * *

><p>A cannon shot rips through the air, catching both Hermione and Pansy off guard. Both girls look at each other, their thoughts reflected in the other's eyes; it could have been one of their friends. They quickly break eye contact and force themselves to continue forward, despite the cries of refusal from their weary muscles. Pansy groans irritably before stopping in her tracks, one hand firmly on her hip, the other grasping her spear.<p>

"Granger, how much farther do we have to go?"

Hermione sighs wearily, before turning to face the cocky Slytherin. Despite their alliance, Pansy continued to grate against Hermione's every nerve.

"Just over this hill. Listen; you can hear the raspberries."

Moments later, the reluctant allies pass over the edge of the hill. A small, silvery stream bubbles down the hill and swerved around a patch of young saplings, catching the light that drifted between the high up leaves of the ancient and solemn trees that towered over them. Dashes of colourful bushes are scattered all across the area. The only thing that disturbs the breathtakingly tranquil scene was the constant noise of the raspberries competing to crate the rudest sound. Pansy, apparently unimpressed, turns to the Gryffindor.

"So? Can we eat anything from here?"

Breaking out of her daze, Hermione slowly examines the plants from afar. Approaching a bush with red flowers and black berries, she replies to the black haired girl.

"I think most of these are safe to eat..."

Pansy smiles in a sickeningly sweet way, unseen by Hermione who is carefully plucking a black berry from its crimson flower. Just as the Muggleborn witch is about to turn around, there's a piercing flash of agony through her stomach. Pushing her hand to the source of the pain, she feels cold metal sticky with her blood. She screams in desperation, glancing down to see her cloak stained the same colour as the bush she's now fallen beside. Her strength failing her, she manages to choke out a few words before coughing up blood.

"Why, Pansy?"

Said girl smirked, a triumphant glint in her brown eyes. She twists the shaft of the spear violently, receiving a weak moan in response.

"Well, honestly, I just don't need you anymore. I've got food; I've got water, and the killer instincts to win. And there was no way I was sticking with a filthymudblood like you!"

She emphasised the last four words with gut wrenching twists of her spear. Still smirking at the sobbing, bloody girl in front of her, Pansy reached down to pluck the berry from her hands. Pansy wipes off the blood before popping it in her mouth, not noticing the pained smile on Hermione's face. Suddenly, Pansy's hands fly to her throat, her face turning a sickly green colour. Collapsing to the ground, she lays next to her rival, now losing her fight for air. Using the last of her strength, Hermione leans over to whisper one word; her final word; into the dying girl's ear.

"Belladonna."

Then the cannons ring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** How dare you assume I own Harry Potter, you blaggard!

**Author's Note: **I don't want to be naggy, but I think I'll discontinue this story if it doesn't feedback. I just want to know if you like it, hate it, does it suck Royal Hippogriff, etc. Sorry it's way shorter than usual. I've been under pressure lately

* * *

><p>Padma leans against the trunk of a tree, terror keeping her wide awake. It's her turn to keep watch, to defend her sleeping companions against their former classmates and the creatures that roamed the god forsaken forest. She can't sleep now, not with the screams ringing in her head. Draco had tortured nearly everyone in the year, but no one deserved to die like that; helpless, terrified and alone. She felt bile rise in her throat at the memory. Struggling to keep it down, she looks at her companions. Susan, as always, looks innocent. The only difference from the cheery girl she had known before the war were the hollows under her eyes, and whimpers that accompanied her slumber.<p>

Terry appears peaceful, a pleasant change from the constant scowl he had been wearing since their encounter with the Slytherin boy. Understandably, of course, seeing as he concocted the plan that lead to the constant screams which haunt the trio. A constant gloom surrounded him almost constantly, retreating only when he fell into the abyss of sleep. Moody, withdrawn and bitterly angry, this Michael was a far cry from the boy she'd lov- No, been friends with for so many years. It hurts her to know that even should Terry win the Games, it wouldn't be _her_ Terry. It would be this sullen stranger, who that didn't get a happy glint in his eyes when she smiled at him, who was distracted and agitated, who didn't care about her.

Coming to a realisation, Padma chewed her lip nervously. Could she really be capable of that? Glancing down at the boy who looked so much like her best friend, she grimaced and steadied her grip on the knife, the one weapon the trio had besides their wits. With a shaky hand, the Ravenclaw girl bends down to whisper a quiet apology in Susan's ear. The girl stirs slightly before Padma runs the blade quickly and deeply across her throat. The tears now pouring down Padma's cheeks mix with the blood of her friend. Blood continues to seep from the wound, but it's clear she's gone. Gulping back her sobs, Padma leans down and gently presses her lips to Terry's forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Terry. I love you."

The cannon booms loudly, and for a brief second, the Racenclaw boy's eyes flash open before shutting. Padma's breath hitches in her throat. Did he know what she had just done to the girl five feet away from them? Pressing on despite the confusion and sorrow swarming in her mind, she lightly pushes the blade against the skin of his throat. Her hands shake, pricking the boy's skin. A single drop of blood rolls down his neck. Just as she is about to end his life, Terry's eyes shoot open again. He looks at Padma and utters three words before the blade slices through his throat.

"Thank you, Padma."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** 4 students left! It's not too late to get your say in for who should win! Unless you wanted Hermione or Ron or Blaise or Hannah or Draco or Susan or Pansy or Draco to win... They is dead


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I'm back, and determined to finish this story! Here's the last chapter, my lovelies! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put it on alert/favourited it! :)

**Disclaimer:** Never mine, unfortunately.

* * *

><p>Padma runs, but she cannot escape the eyes. Those horribly familiar eyes peering out from everywhere, their silent screaming piercing through her. She presses her hands to her ears as she runs, trying to ignore the accusations that are oh so true.<p>

"You killed us, Padma. We were your friends, and you killed us. You should be here too, cold and dark and frightened. **_You should be here with_ _us!_**_"_

Still she runs from them, the voices from everywhere and nowhere. The running hurts so much after the countless days. Every breath is a stab to her lungs, her muscles screech for her to stop, to rest. The eyes still watch her, menace glinting in the orbs of her deceased friends. Padma's eyes glow also, but with manic fear and confusion. The finally threads of her sanity snap as she feels the ground tremble beneath her feet.

"STOP! It wasn't my fault, I had to, please stop, please, please stop! It was for your own good, I'm sorry, please just make it stop!"

The screams fade to whispers, and the eyes slink to the darkness. However, the earth still trembles slightly. Relieved at the silence, Padma falls to the leaf carpeted ground, convinced the shaking would cease, as everything else had. But as she closes her eyes, she fails to notice the presence of those creature's that Draco's death unveiled to her eyes stampeding towards her spot on the ground.

Padma opens her eyes and lets loose a blood-curdling scream, but she is too late to halt the terrified creatures. Her scream is silenced as a speeding hoof crushes her windpipe. The pounding force of the Threstals ensure Padma isn't in pain for long. As the cannon booms yet again, a masked Death Eater chuckles and releases the normally docile beasts from his Imperius curse.

* * *

><p>Neville sighs as he comes across the bodies of Pansy and Hermione. The Slytherin girl's eyes remain wide, showing the fear of her final moments. The blood has dried black on Hermione's blouse, and her lips are upturned in a pained smirk. He tries to ignore the pang of sorrow, seeing his first ever friend lying so frail and lifeless.<p>

Despite his efforts, a single tear rolls down his gaunt cheek as Neville gently removes the spear from her wound. He slowly closes her eyes, and notices the berries still in the Gryffindor girl's grasp. Sparing a glance at Pansy, he sees the black stain on her cold lips. He laughs sadly.

"Belladonna? Hermione, you crafty -"

A rustle from behind Neville breaks his concentration. Gripping the sword still stained with Blaise's blood, he swiftly turns on the spot to see Luna staring at the bodies. She shakes her head, seeming to ignore the potentially lethal boy in front of her.

"It's a shame. Hermione was quite nice, despite the infestation of Nifflers."

Neville relaxes slightly, still keeping a wary eye on the Ravenclaw. She sits cross legged on the ground now, her ragged cloak billowing gently in the slight breeze. Luna can see it in Neville's mistrustful eyes; the boy she knew is gone. Guilt, fear and loss have taken the innocent, trusting young wizard and transformed him into this hollow, empty shell. She wonders if he can see it reflect in her own bright eyes. The blond witch glances at Hermione, at the black berries that ended her life. Absent-mindedly she rises and plucks a few berries from the crimson plant growing next to her friend's corpse. Luna rolls them in her hand, the juice staining her fingers black. Neville is taken a back as she approaches him, his fingers hovering warily over the hilt of his sword.

"It hurts, doesn't it? Knowing what we did?"

Neville knows what she means. The dark pit of guilt he was living in, no moment passing without seeing Blaise's head separate from his body with a sickening thud. No second going by without his mind playing a symphony of the tears of the Slytherin boy's family and his grandmother's disgust. No minute without feeling repulsed at himself for ending a life so casually. He can see all of that reflected in the weary form standing across from him. She comes closer, and gently places a Belladonna berry in Neville's hand. Tears well up in Luna's eyes, her slight frame shuddering slightly in anticipation of the end. Her voice cracks slightly as she looks up into Neville's dark eyes.

"I don't want it to hurt anymore, Neville."

Neville envelops the Ravenclaw in a tight hug, wiping away the stray tears that have slithered along her porcelain cheeks. He let's out a shaky breath and pulls back from the embrace, attempting to flash a reassuring smile at Luna.

"Me neither, Luna. Belladonna is painless, really."

He doesn't notice the tears running down his own face as he tightly grips Luna's outstretched hand. Pressing themselves together back-to-back, the Lion and the Eagle mumble their goodbyes as they quickly swallow the berries. A few moments later, two cannon shots ring out to announce the deaths of the now peaceful, now painless friends.

* * *

><p>In the same moment, Justin is sitting inside the metal snake, adding the final two cannon shots to his tally. Before he can register the number, he's no longer inside surrounded by metal on all sides, but is back in that room where it all started. The green lights flicker just as eerily as before, and the same unholy red eyes stare down at him in amusement at his scrambled position on the floor. The Hufflepuff bows his head, attempting to hide his fear at the man, if he can still be called a man, grinning sadistically at him. The Dark Lord turns to a small, glowing ball of light, his smile still stretching his alabaster face.<p>

"Ah! It seems our winner here is young Mr. Finch-Fletchley! That was quite a crafty ploy, boy. Simply hiding while your classmates killed each other... Well, as I promised, you're now free."

Sunlight creeps through a door at the opposite side of the room as it creeps open. Justin quickly rises to his feet and sprints towards the light. He can literally taste freedom before he hears Voldemort's cry.

**_"AVADA_ KEDAVRA!"**

He falls lifelessly to the ground, his face frozen with a final scream on his tongue. Voldemort makes a sound of disapproval before approaching the corpse. He firmly grasps the dead boy's cheeks, turning his head so that Justin's terrified eyes seem to be staring into his own.

"Now now, Mr. Finch-Fletchely, where are your manners? One should thank the man that gives him freedom. It's a shame, really; Nagini, dinner time."

The snake slithers from a far corner of the room, and slowly begins to feast upon the dead Hufflepuff. The Dark Lord turns once again to the ball of light, addressing the terrified and disgusted British public.

"Oh, and I believe there's been a small uprising in Ottery St. Catchpole, lead by a certain blood traitor family. Never fear, citizens, as they have been swiftly dealt with and eliminated. And due to these traitors' disregard for the new order of things, I believe I shall be seeing you all next year for the Games."

He chuckles to himself, and then all fades to black.


End file.
